twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jennifer Rush
|Wykonywany utwór=„The Power of Love” |Edycja=Czwarta }} Jennifer Rush, właśc. Heidi Stern (ur. 28 września 1960 w Nowym Jorku) – amerykańska piosenkarka popowa. Początki Jennifer Rush urodziła się w Nowym Jorku, w rodzinie niemieckich muzyków żydowskiego pochodzenia. Jej ojciec jest śpiewakiem operowym (tenor), matka pianistką. Wychowywała się w Nowym Jorku i w Niemczech. W 1979 roku podpisała swój pierwszy kontrakt z wytwórnią CBS. Zadebiutowała wówczas albumem nagranym pod swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem i zatytułowanym po prostu Heidi Stern. Album przeszedł bez echa, podobnie jak wydany w 1982 roku singiel Tonight. W 1983 roku zaczęła firmować swoje nagrania pseudonimem Jennifer Rush. Już pierwsze dwa single, Into My Dreams i Come Give Me Your Hand, zaistniały w radiu i na kilku europejskich listach przebojów. Jednak pierwszym europejskim przebojem okazał się wydany w 1984 roku trzeci singiel 25 Lovers. Jego sukces powtórzył kolejny, Ring of Ice. W tym samym roku do sprzedaży trafił pierwszy album artystki pod nowym nazwiskiem, zatytułowany Jennifer Rush. Przełom Dopiero piąty singiel z płyty pozwolił Jennifer trafić na czołówki list przebojów na całym świecie. A wszystko za sprawą singla The Power Of Love, który w roku 1985 odniósł spektakularny triumf. W Wielkiej Brytanii singiel ten prowadził na liście sprzedaży singli przez 5 tygodni i został zapisany w "Księdze Rekordów Guinessa" jako najlepiej sprzedawany singiel wokalistki w historii tego kraju. Przebój ten szybko zaliczono do najpopularniejszych ballad w dziejach muzyki. Jedynie w Stanach Zjednoczonych piosenka ta cieszyła się umiarkowanym powodzeniem. Mimo rekordowych wyników sprzedaży, jakie artystka osiągała w innych krajach, a zwłaszcza w Europie, w swojej ojczyźnie Rush nie potrafiła się przebić. Do końca lat 80. Jennifer Rush wydała jeszcze cztery bestsellerowe albumy, z takimi hitami jak "Destiny", "If I Ever Gonna Lose My Love", "I Come Undone", "Heart Over Mind", "You're My One And Only" czy "Higher Ground", a także duety "Flames Of Paradise" z Eltonem Johnem, "Same Heart" z Michaelem Boltonem i "Till I Loved You" z Placido Domingo. W 1992 roku Rush podpisała nowy kontrakt płytowy, tym razem z koncernem EMI, dla którego nagrała trzy albumy z premierowym materiałem oraz płytę z największymi przebojami nagranymi na nowo wspólnie z orkiestrą. Jednak w latach 90. wokalistka sprzedawała znacznie mniej płyt i to głównie na rynkach niemieckojęzycznych, lansując jedynie trzy większe przeboje: "Never Say Never" w 1992, "Tears in the Rain" w 1995 oraz "Credo" w 1997. W 1998 roku została bez kontraktu i porzuciła show-biznes, poświęcając się wychowywaniu swojej córki, która przyszła na świat w 1993 roku. Powrót na scenę Po kilku latach prac nad kolejnym albumem Jennifer Rush znalazła w 2009 roku nowego wydawcę i został nim koncern Sony, będący właścicielem wytwórni CBS, z którą Rush była związana w najlepszych latach swojej kariery. Dwa lata wcześniej koncern Sony wydał kolekcję trzech płyt z największymi przebojami Rush z lat 80. Stronghold – The Collector's Hit Box. Zestaw ten zawierał ponadto wszystkie dostępne remiksy, wersje specjalne oraz niepublikowane na poszczególnych albumach nagrania artystki. W 2004 roku na rynek trafiła kolekcja teledysków Jennifer Rush na DVD The Power of Love – The Complete Video Collection. Premierowa płyta "Now Is the Hour" ukazała się w marcu 2010 roku. To pierwszy studyjny album Jennifer Rush od 13 lat. Pochodzą z niego przeboje "Before the Dawn" oraz "Echoes Love". Jennifer Rush w Polsce Jennifer Rush dwukrotnie gościła w Polsce. W 1995 roku promowała album Out Of My Hands występem w talk-show "Wieczór z Alicją" w TVP1. Natomiast w 2009 roku wystąpiła na Placu Teatralnym w Warszawie na koncercie z okazji pięciolecia przystąpienia Polski do Unii Europejskiej. Wspólnie z polskim chórem i orkiestrą Filharmonii Narodowej, zaprezentowała swoje największe przeboje w aranżacjach z płyty Classics. Udzieliła także wywiadu programowi "Pytanie na śniadanie" w TVP2. Zobacz też * Michał Grobelny Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji